Epoch Yume Encyclopedia:Concerning the Fandom
Do you Have to be a Fan? Editors of this site may also be fans of the anime or manga versions of the series or not at all. To edit on this Wikia, you don't need to be a fan or hater of the series - we simply ask you have the basic knowledge on Epoch Yume and that you only submit only correct info. Fan opinions If you are a fan of a series, we ask you avoid expressing any opinions of your fandom on this site. While you are always free to show affection on your personnel Userpage, other pages are written to be as neutral as they can be. Avoid any kind of Speculations whether yours or the thoughts of others. The pages should be enjoyable to read whether you are a Epoch Yume fan or otherwise. Anti or Pro 4Kids Here we don't aim to brainwash fans to hate the any single dub version of the anime, whether it be the original Japanese version or the 4Kids dub. Due to the amount of criticism towards the 4Kids dub it is worth noting the approach on this site regarding companies and dubs mentioned here. This Wikia's aim is to avoid expressing hatred towards 4Kids and to show what the viewers what they are missing from the dub. 4Kids is not a satanic cult, it's not a source of evil but a company that has to follow the FCC code. We also ask you do not express your views in a anti-4Kids or either pro-4Kids stance as this site aims not to side with such arguments. Likewise, we also regard all other dubs in the same light including the original Japanese versions. Please don't put any personal attacks on 4Kids or any dub such as "4Kids sucks!" "Suck balls Al Khen!!" "4KIDS IS EVVVVVIIIILLLL!!!" "Death to 4Kids!!!" on article pages themselves. Please put these in your personal profile where it belongs. Anyone who attempts to create propaganda against any dub (including the 4Kids dub) will find further action has been taken upon them. All such comments will be regarded under the Treatment of Vandalism rules. This Wikia is only to provide information the alteration 4Kids has done to Epoch Yume but it's your choice to like the dub or not. Our goal is to tell what Epoch Yume is really is, not how good or bad 4Kids is. Please respect each dub version here even if you hate it or otherwise love it. No "Fanish" Pages While the Wikia is a source of information,there are certain things which do not readily deserve to receive too much attention. These include so called "fanish" pages- pages made by fans, who start them without much forethought,though with a good intention,such pages sometimes lack the quality necessary and their style can sometimes seem as rather counter-productive in terms of the grand scale of this Wikia. One of past examples (and by far the most notable) is the "infamous" "5 Years" page-which existed for a VERY LONG time and consisted solely of "5 years is the period of time that Epoch Yume would've lasted had Eiichiro Oda held his schedule- the series would have ended in 2002". While the fact that the only link to the page was a statement saying the exact same thing on the main pages "DoYouKnow" Template-also, this information was found on other places of the Wikia. The page said little to nothing and had no actual connection to Epoch Yume then being one short statement. Such a page, even if created with a good intention, can appear strange or out of place. The difference between this one article and several other pages, not much longer and in stub format is that these pages still could receive information in the future, however unlikely this may seem. "Fanish" statement's, appearing for whole months at a time at the main page can also be a source of ridicule.Mainly,it is this tidbit from the "DoYouKnow" template: "Did you know that fans originally hoped the Buster Call would have laser cannons, but was later proven to have normal cannons" This statement is biased, because it talks about a "certain", small number group of fans having a wish with the series-which, if the example were followed, would make this Wikia consist of several hundred thousand pages of fan speculation. While this Wikia has less strict views on what is "notable" and what isn't, compared to our former "sister site"-the Wikipedia, it is still good to follow these principles, to assure that no confusion may follow. Fanfiction Fanfiction is a story written by fans of the series. Can we use it on Wikia? To put it simply - No. It should be avoided at all costs, regardless of how close it is to the series itself. Fanfiction will always be deleted off of the site, as fanfiction has no place on Wikia. There are, however, plenty of websites and forums where fanficiton can be placed without problems. You can also direct the attention of fanfiction to here or here as well. Related Articles * 4Kids *'Wikia Rules' - Speculations *'Wikia Rules' - What Epoch Yume Wikia is and not Site Navigation Category:Epoch Yume Encyclopedia Policy